Borrón y cuenta nueva
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Se dieron un suave apretón de manos que duró un par de segundos nada más, después, se soltaron como si hubieran tocado hierro caliente. [Gen-fic]


**Borrón y cuenta nueva**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«Vencer y perdonar es vencer dos veces.»<em>

(Pedro Calderón de la Barca)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Harry Potter _pertenecen a **J.K Rowling **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Se dieron un suave apretón de manos que duró un par de segundos nada más, después, se soltaron como si hubieran tocado hierro caliente…

* * *

><p>—Potter —dijo alguien a sus espaldas mientras él intentaba encontrar un sitio cómodo en el Gran Comedor dónde acomodar su saco de dormir para pasar la noche.<p>

Giró sobre los talones y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, que lo observaba con cierta vacilación. Harry tragó saliva, incómodo, y observó por encima del hombro a Ginny, que escrutaba con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy. Harry le dio a la muchacha una palmadita en el hombro y un beso en la sien, sin importarle que Draco los estuviera contemplando, y le devolvió su atención al joven rubio, que de pronto parecía más incómodo que antes.

—Dime, Malfoy —susurró con la voz ronca.

Ambos estaban sucios y cansados y compartían una expresión derrotada. Harry notó el moretón que Draco tenía en la cara, producto del puñetazo que Ron le había dado durante la batalla. Algo en su pecho se suavizó.

Recordó la escena de los Malfoy perdidos en el Gran Comedor hace unas cuantas horas, abrazándose unos a otros, observando a todo el mundo con miedo, como si temieran ser arrancados de la seguridad de Hogwarts de un momento a otro y enviados a las fauces de su mansión, donde habían ocurrido un sinnúmero de horrores durante el último año. De cierto modo, se sintió conmovido.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y clavó la vista en sus zapatos negros salpicados de polvo.

—Goyle está bien, ¿sabes? —Susurró, avergonzado—. Sólo unos cuantos golpes y raspones, pero _afortunadamente _no fue más que eso —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirar a Harry a la cara.

El joven de cabello oscuro durante un segundo no supo por qué Malfoy le decía eso precisamente a él, pero poco a poco comprendió: _él _había salvado a Goyle. Y a Malfoy también.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Le dio una palmadita amistosa a Draco en el brazo, provocándole un sobresalto.

—Qué bueno, Malfoy —dijo, intentando sonreír, aunque más bien le salió una especie de mueca—. Espero que pronto… se recupere por completo.

Draco asintió, sonriendo también, incómodo.

—Yo igual —dijo, girando sobre los talones para ir a donde se encontraban sus padres, pero se detuvo después de dos pasos—. Ah, Potter —agregó, interrumpiendo a Harry, que pretendía regresar al lado de Ginny.

—¿Uh? —preguntó Harry, volviendo a encararlo.

—Gracias —susurró Malfoy, con un espeso rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, extendiendo la mano derecha en dirección a Harry, que observó el gesto con sorpresa.

¿Draco Malfoy le estaba tendiendo la mano? ¿Cómo aquel primero de septiembre de hace tantos años? Dios, la vida era irónica…

Los dedos de Malfoy temblaron un poco al percatarse de la reticencia de Harry; seguramente él también estaba pensando en lo sarcástica que era toda esa situación. Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

Harry sonrió y estiró la mano también, sujetando entre sus dedos los de Draco, que estaban helados y no dejaban de tiritar. Se dieron un suave apretón de manos que duró un par de segundos nada más, después, se soltaron como si hubieran tocado hierro caliente.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Bien —siseó—, eso era todo lo que quería decir, Potter.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo la cara caliente.

—Uhm… de acuerdo, Malfoy… me alegra que… estés… bien —dijo, sin saber qué más agregar al embarazoso momento.

Draco sonrió un poco y después se marchó. Harry observó su cabello rubio platino hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de personas que pretendía pasar la noche en el Gran Comedor después de la batalla.

Suspirando, regresó al lado de Ginny. Colocó una mano en la espalda de la muchacha y ella lo observó: aún tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto posterior a la muerte de Fred…

—¿Qué quería Malfoy? —preguntó en susurro.

—Hacer las paces —suspiró Harry, dejándose caer pesadamente en un mullido saco de dormir colocado contra un muro.

Escuchó un crujido al sentarse y rebuscó en su bolsillo: se trataba de la varita de Malfoy. Era una suerte no haberla roto por accidente. La observó durante largo rato hasta que se cansó, luego, volvió a meterla en su bolsillo, al lado de su propia varita, acomodándola con cuidado, casi con respeto.

Y pensar que gracias a Malfoy había podido derrotar a Voldemort. De nuevo, pensó que la vida era de lo más irónica.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, pensó que ojalá que las cosas entre él y Draco fueran mejores a partir de ese momento; ese apretón de manos le había dicho que podían empezar de nuevo y, quién sabe, quizás hasta hacerse amigos, como Draco había querido hace seis largos años…


End file.
